


Strip Down Your Soul

by howtotrainyourbat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrainyourbat/pseuds/howtotrainyourbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Kurt gets dragged to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Down Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier – Arsonist’s Lullaby  
> Soho Dolls – Stripper  
> The Weeknd – Kiss Land  
> Nine Inch Nails – Closer  
> Feder – Goodbye  
> Hollywood Undead – Dead Bite
> 
> Those are just a few recommendations you might want to listen to when reading this fic.

Kurt sank further into the deep purple plush chair, his eyes wide huge as he tried to look anywhere else than the woman on the stage dancing in a way that made him feel like he had to go to church for a whole year and cleanse his eyes from the sinful sight. Beside him, seated around a small table filled with glasses holding different kinds of alcohol were his friends, who were responsible for his current misery.

They had dragged him here for his 21st birthday and even though Kurt knew they had meant well, he wanted nothing more than to go home and forget what he had seen in here. And it was not at all like the people dancing - and stripping! - weren’t talented or attractive but Kurt couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t able to forget the fact that he thought something like this should be reserved for lovers, done behind closed doors and in intimate privacy.

And then there was this other thing. The one thing Kurt was reluctant to admit even to himself. The girls that had danced had been beautiful, so different that everyone had been able to pick a type and enjoy themselves, some exotic, mutants and humans alike.  
But the one thing that had excluded them all from being Kurt’s type was that they were girls.

Kurt knew it was not exactly wrong but something he still kind of battled with his strong faith. Something he hadn’t told even his friends.  
And so he felt relief wash through his whole body, the tenseness in his tail which he’d wrapped around his thighs nervously slowly dissipating when the female dancer finished her routine and left the stage after picking up her final tips.

Just when he wanted to straighten up and ask his friends to leave for the night, that they had seen enough and that he was really tired and wanted to go home, the loud voice of the MC echoed through the club, cutting through the whistles and drunken yells of the patrons.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you think you have seen the best already, then let me tell you that we haven’t shown you our brightest star, yet. Who hasn’t always dreamt of taking an angel to bed? To defile something pure. We will give you an angel tonight. But what if this pure angel has already succumbed to the darkness? If he made you forget you ever wanted something innocent? Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you: Our best. Our brightest. Our filthiest. The Angel of Death!”

Kurt hadn’t planned on looking back at the stage ever again but when the MC had said the word ‘angel’, his interest had spiked. He just couldn’t really imagine someone actually coming close to his imagination of an angel. And so he kept his eyes trained on the podium as the lights dimmed even more, the red lights fading and being replaced with a single spotlight on the middle of the stage.  
For a few moments there was complete silence, the crowd seemingly holding their breath in anticipation and Kurt noticed that he was doing the same as well.

And then, a slow beat started playing, a lazy rhythm and a few innocent chimes before glitter began raining down onto the stage and for a second the spotlight was obscured from above before a blinding white figure descended from above, the soft flapping of wings gently overshadowing the music until the white tip of a boot touched the ground and the shimmering person came to a halt, their pose hidden by the most beautiful wings of pure white with freckles of gold and glints of pearls woven into the softest feathers Kurt had ever laid his eyes upon. The only thing visible from under the large wings was a pair of long milky legs, clad in heeled boots of white leather and adorned with perfectly sculpted muscles that left no doubt that the person inside the feathery cage it had made for themselves, was in fact, male.  
Kurt felt himself swallow dryly at that realization and gripped the armrests of his chair, claws digging into the purple plush as he kept his wide eyes trained on the man onstage who had now started to slowly undulate his hips to the drowsy tune, wings lifting up slowly to reveal more of the sinful body.  
Sitting low on the man’s hips was a pair of white panties covered in several kinds of pale silver and gold pearls as well as glass stones which, under the stage light, glinted like diamonds. From the panties’ high cut-outs on top of his hip bones hung lush rows of pearls, moving and glinting against the sparkling skin of the dancer’s strained thighs.  
The beat was still exquisitely slow and smoldering as the crowd remained silent and in complete awe. Not that Kurt had much left to care about other people except that one person on the stage.

Then suddenly, the man turned around, back facing the audience with the music coming to a sudden stop and the crowd froze up completely, a hot-blooded tenseness hanging in the air and on the verge of tipping over and unloading, like thunder in a violent storm.  
In one moment Kurt felt like even his heart had stopped beating in the silence, greedy eyes zoning in on a delectably muscled ass barely covered by the string of his pants and in the next blink of an eye, the angel’s wings spread out abruptly, without any warning and the room filled out with the brusque rasp of an electric guitar.  
And then the crowd exploded in an ecstatic roar, whistles and catcalls echoing through the club and ringing in Kurt’s ears. He felt light-headed and a little dizzy while watching the angel’s seductive movements.  
Never had he felt this feverish, like his nerves were being fried and there was an almost painful mouth-watering appetite twisting deep in his gut, fangs itching with the urge to bite down into ripe supple flesh and Kurt was faintly grateful that his lewd moan was swallowed up by the thundering noise surrounding him.  
Just as Kurt thought he had seen heaven, the angel turned around before dropping onto his knees in a fluent motion.

The face that was now revealed to Kurt couldn’t even be described as beautiful anymore. Plump lips, dark like they had been freshly bitten and big azure blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through your skin and into your soul. A sharp chin and high cheekbones only heightened the man’s alluring features, which were adorned with a halo of golden curls that fell into his hooded eyes, giving an even more debauched impression. Woven into the soft strands were the same pearls and golden strings that were decorating his wings.  
The angel’s athletic arms were covered with silvery bracelets and he was wearing a harness made of the glinting glass stones that stretched from a collar around his neck over his chest and to his nipples before further trailing down to being clipped to the piercing in his navel.  
It was the most sinful thing that Kurt had ever seen but instead of feeling the need to wash it off with prayers, he wanted to bathe in it, cover himself with it and taste it on his tongue.

By now the angel had given himself completely up to his routine and Kurt felt the fabric of his seat tear beneath his claws. He felt sweat trickling down his temple and sank his teeth into his lower lip to stifle any whines and whimpers that threatened to rip from his throat.  
Kurt couldn’t help the choked-off growl when he followed the angel’s lithe fingers trail over his own body with a more than raunchy thrust of his hips; creating the vision of a heady fucking, which only doubled the ache in Kurt’s guts.  
He couldn’t take his eyes off the angel’s convulsing abs, tightening with every push of hips and rippling heavenly.

Kurt didn’t even notice the song coming to an end but just took in how the angel’s movements, the rolling of his hips slowed in tempo before coming to a complete halt at the very edge of the stage, the man’s legs spread as he stood, with his arms raised above his head in an indolent manner.  
Kurt let his vision travel from thick thighs and up to the small waist – swallowing heavily at the trail of hair that disappeared behind white panties and then up to broad shoulders before stopping at the breathtaking eyes.

And just right before the lights went out completely to dumb everything in darkness, the exquisite blue of his angel’s gaze shifted just a tiny bit to drill right into Kurt’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome :)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> if you wanna follow me on tumblr, follow this blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dim-trake


End file.
